Dérapage
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: une journée oridinaire,un dérapage et deux vies qui changent...sasunaru..BONNE ANNEE 2008!


**BONNNNNEEEEEEEEE AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

et comment bien commencer l'année si ce n'est par une fic sasunaru!!!

alors je préviens, dedand il y a une scène que je n'avais encore jamais écris de peur de louper et puis parce que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, j'ai pas fait la totale, désolé pour les fans mais je m'en sentais pas capable,

ce sera l'unique et seule fois que j''incorporerais un passage de ce genre, c'était juste pour marquer le coup lol!!! et pour faire plaisir à **Murasaki** et **XYZ,** j'espère que vous aimerez!!!!!!

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!!!

alors j'ai relu, et si y'a encore des fautes énormes, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates...et si jamais le titre de cette fic appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, trouvez m'en un autre parce que moi, je sais pas...

**DÉRAPAGES**

ça devait être une journée tout à fait ordinaire, du moins c'est ce que pensait naruto en se levant ce matin-là, il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que les choses allaient changé à ce point en à peine une journée,

Il s'était levé tranquillement ce jour-là, s'était étiré à s'en écarteler les bras et bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoîre, très lentement il s'était dirigé vers sa salle de bain, un oeil toujours endormi, prenant soin au passage de complètement se réveiller en se cognant le petit orteil contre un coin de meuble, et un coin de meuble au réveil, ça fait très mal!!

bref passons, là n'est pas le sujet, après avoir juré pendant plusieurs minutes en tenant son pied dans sa main, il avait enfin atteint la salle de bain et s'était regardé dans le miroir, sa première réaction fut qu'un naruto au réveil est pas toujours beau à voir,

Néammoins c'est ce que lui pensait, d'autre ne pensait pas du tout comme lui, c'était le contraire, naruto avait 18 ans désormais, adieu l'éternel brailleur, il était devenu ce qu'on appelait un séduisant jeune homme, fini les couleurs flashantes, il portait le plus souvent un simple pull à col roulé noir parfaitement ajusté à sa taille, qui revelait sa parfaite musculature, ses cheveux plus longs qu'avant retombés parfois devant son visage et il les balayaient d'un geste vif, ne se rendant pas compte des gloussements qu'il y avait quand il faisait ça,

Il avait acquis beaucoup de charisme et de maturité mais ne voyait rien, il avait gardé cette innocence qui le rendait si désirable aux yeux des filles, il avait toujours cette façon de rougir quand sakura lui parlait d'une fille qui avait le béguin pour lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre dans ces moments-là,

c'est sur, la fille devait se tromper de personne, elle devait le confondre avec son meilleur ami, et elle devrait porter des lunettes parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était blond et non brun,

Sakura s'amusait toujours autant de voir qu'il était si naïf, elle regrettait seulement son manque de confiance en lui, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de lui répéter qu'il pouvait faire concurrence à sasuke maintenant, que sa côte de popularité était aussi élévée que celle de leur équipier,

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à rire nerveusement, passant sa main derrière sa tête, rappelant le garnement qu'il était autrefois,

Alors il était là, à se regarder dans la glace, réentendant les propos de tsunade lui disant qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, il trouvait ça dommage, il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de sa mère, elle qui était si belle sur la seule photo qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner,

Il se dépêcha de se préparer, avalant une tranche de pain avant d'attraper son bandeau frontal et de sortir en courant, il était encore une fois en retard, il courait dans les rues, saluant les personnes qu'il croisait au hasard,

Une silhouette familière était apparue dans son champ de vision et il se mit à courir encore plus vite, s'essouflant encore plus, manquant de tomber raide mort au pied de la personne qui l'attendait depuis une demi heure,

- t'es en retard naruto...

- scuse sasu...me suis cogné l'orteil ce matin et ça fait vraiment pas du bien!!

Le dit sasu daigna tourner les yeux vers son soit disant meilleur ami, il pensait généralement ça quand il entendait les conneries que pouvait sortir le blond par moment,

- quand t'auras fini avec tes excuses bidons, on est en retard et tant que t'y es, la prochaine fois, demande à kakashi des excuses plus crédibles, c'est le champion pour ça!!

Naruto se releva avec difficultés, il s'était littéralement écroulé à terre en arrivant et ce n'était pas sasuke qui allait l'aider à se relever, il l'énervait tellement quand il jouait les indifférents!! mais alors qu'il venait de se relever, il senti une main agripper sa veste, ni une ni deux plus tard, il avait le visage de sasuke à deux centimètres du sien,

- et une dernière chose, ne m'appelle plus SASU!!! et c'est pas la peine de rougir non plus...

Naruto passa ses mains sur ses joues, il avait rougi comme un gamin, sans même savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs mais sasuke ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il lui avait dit ça comme s'il lui avait demandé de sortir les poubelles!! le blond l'en remerciait d'ailleurs pour ça, il était deja assez gené comme ça, heureusement que sakura n'était pas là...

Oh vous devez penser qu'ils devaient partir en mission mais non...ils avaient seulement décidé d'aller s'entraîner un petit peu avant d'aller manger ensemble, c'était une de leur habitudes, d'ailleurs personne ne leur faisait de remarque là dessus, ils connaissaient suffisamment la puissance du duo pour leur faire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque,

Mais personne n'était dupe pour autant, tout le monde voyait la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, le dernier descendant d'un clan et le porteur du Kyuubi, c'était presque irréel...

personne n'avait le droit de toucher à un cheveux de naruto comme personne n'avait le droit de traiter de déserteur sasuke, si l'hokage lui avait pardonné c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir de lui et pareil pour naruto, si ce dernier était pressenti pour devenir le prochain hokage, c'est qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance...c'était logique!!

Ils se protégeaient mutullement même si leur journée se résumait souvent à une lutte éternelle entre eux, ils leur arrivaient parfois d'avoir une discussion normale,

donc revenons à nos moutons, après avoir mangé ensemble, naruto devait retourné chez lui, il avait oublié de rendre un livre à sakura, d'un pas lent ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers son appartement, essuyant au passage une horde de filles hystériques qui leur avait sauté dessus en leur disant

- sors avec moi!!

- non moi, choisi moi!!!

- vous être trop beauxxxxxxx!!!!!

c'était la routine...

Et c'est à partir de ce moment précis que naruto allait s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas une journée ordinaire,

Il était rentré chez lui le premier, suivi par sasuke qui avait les mains dans ses poches

- toujours le bordel ici...

- ohhh ça va!!! si tu me laissais un peu plus de temps le matin j'pourrais ranger un peu!!!

Il sous entendait par là qu'il savait à quel point sasuke était pointilleux sur les horaires et comme naruto était un lève tard, il n'avait jamais le temps de faire le ménage et son évier en train de déborder de vaisselle eut raison de lui...il soupira...

- écoute, j'vais laver deux troix trucs, fais comme chez toi, ça va etre vite fait...

Il releva ses manches et ouvra le robinet, laissant l'eau couler, il versa quelques gouttes de produits vaisselle et regarda la mousse monter, l'air absent, ce qui le ramena sur terre fut de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille

- sasuke...qu'est-ce qu...

ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que d'un mouvement il glissa sa main dans le pantalon du blond qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise,

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il devait juste faire sa vaisselle et sasuke était venu se coller à lui sans raison apparente,

Il senti les doigts de son équipier caresser lentement son entrejambe ce qui eu pour effet de le faire réagir au quart de tour mais pas comme vous le pensez,

Il tenta de se dégager de le prise de son ami mais ce dernier le maintenait contre la paroi de l'évier ne lui laissant aucune retraite possible, d'un de ses coudes, il tenta de pousser le brun mais ce denier appuya un peu plus fort sur son entrejambe faisant fermer les yeux de naruto,

Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebords de l'évier, tentant de reprendre son souffle, il tremblait de tout son corps, la main de sasuke sur son boxer lui procurait d'étranges sensations, il avait perdu toute sa force, il avait envie de lutter, mais une petite voix lui disait de profiter du moment,

- sasu...ke...arre...tes...

Pour toutes réponses, la main se faufila totalement dans son boxer, empoignant son désir tandis que l'autre passait sous son pull, le caressant, la scène était pour lui surréaliste, il avait manqué un épisode??!!

Au moment où le brun entama son premier va et vient, naruto ne put s'empêcher de renverser sa tête en arrière, la posa au creux de l'épaule du brun, respirant avec difficultés, fermant les yeux, serrant les dents, il se retenait de gémir et c'était de plus en plus dur parce que sasuke savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il savait excatement où toucher, ou caresser, quels rythme prendre pour lui faire perdre la tête,

- ne te retiens pas...naruto...laisses toi aller...

Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle voix chez son équipier, une véritable invitation à la débauche, une voix grave et sensuelle, le genre de voix à vous faire perdre pied avec la réalité, naruto n'entendait plus que sa voix et ne ressentait plus que cette main qui faisait des va et vient sur son désir, l'attisant encore plus, il sentait le feu montait en lui et avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, il pouvait sentir que sasuke n'était pas mieux que lui, sa respiration était aussi bruyante que la sienne,

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna son visage vers celui du brun, rencontrant le noir de ses yeux, ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le perturbait, pourtant il ne put s'en inquiétait que la bouche du brun s'était emparée des ses lèvres presque sauvagement et il lui répondait avec la même bestialité,

naruto savait que c'était à cause de ce que sasuke lui faisait qu'il était comme ça, pour lui c'était le traitement de sasuke qui faisait que lui aussi dirigeait sa main vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier, le caressant à travers le tissu, surprenant le brun, lui arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé, c'était de sa faute à lui!!

Pourtant la main de sasuke se posa sur celle de naruto, l'arrêtant dans son traitement ce qui arrache un grognement au blond qui ne comprenait pas, sasuke en profita pour au passage embrasser le cou de naruto offert à lui avant de remonter à son oreille mumurant toujours d'une voix grave,

- juste toi naruto...juste toi...

Et pour appuyer ses dire, il repris des caresses avec encore plus d'ardeurs, arrachant un gémissement au blond qui ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de son ami, il était toujours dos à lui, naruto avait posé une de ses mains sur celle du brun qui était sur son ventre tandis que l'autre s'était perdue dans les cheveux de ce dernier, les agrippant et les serrant quand ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort,

Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là mais n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sasuke qu'il avait déjà atteint l'orgasme, son corps étant pris de plusieurs convulsions tandis que son dos se arquait, un cri muet sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il sentait toutes ses forces le quittaient,

Sasuke enleva sa main de son pantalon et le rattrapa de justesse, l'aidant à marcher pour ensuite l'allonger sur le canapé, naruto était sur le point de s'endomir alors qu'il avait milles questions en tête, il voyait l'ombre de sasuke s'accroupir devant lui et il avait sentit une main écarter les mèches devant son visage avant de venir caresser sa joue, il pouvait presque voir sasuke sourire s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué,

- dors naruto...

fut les derniers qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil...

La nuit était déjà tombée quand il se réveilla, il passa sa main sur ses yeux, cherchant à s'habituer à l'obscurité

- 'suke??

Il n'était pas là, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il foutait sur son canapé et pourquoi il dormait, c'était étrange, il alluma la petite lampe à côté de lui et regarda l'heure: 2h17, c'était vraiment la nuit, pas étonnant que sasuke ne soit pas là, il devait être rentré chez lui...

C'est d'un coup que tout lui revint en mémoire, d'une traite, il venait de se rappelait ce que sasuke lui avait fait l'après midi et rien qu'au souvenir, naruto ne put s'empêcher de plaquer une main sur sa bouche tant il était choqué, il avait envie de pousser un cri,

sasuke l'avait...enfin...il...il avait fait...

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le mot, la première question qui lui vint en tête était: pourquoi?? pourquoi sasuke avait-il fait ça, pour l'humilier, non ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son équipier, naruto savait que le brun l'avait en haute estime donc jamais il n'aurait joué avec lui comme ça,

Pour l'instant la seule explication pour lui était que sasuke devait sans doute s'être fait refouler par une fille, ou avait été déçu donc il s'était défoulé...mais heuuu...il y avait quand même d'autres moyens de se défouler quand même, une bonne bagarre par exemple mais pas...ça...

Il ne pouvait empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues en se remémorant la scène, surtout la manière dont il avait réagi, il s'était tout bonnement laissé faire et le pire c'est qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait apprécié,

Il ne pouvait aller se coucher et dormir, il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'oeil, qu'allait-il faire à 2h du matin maintenant?? mais c'était quelque part le cadet de ses soucis, il redoutait l'aube, il redoutait de voir le soleil se lever et devoir sortir de chez lui, il avait tout simplement peur de tomber sur sasuke, qu'allait-il dire, qu'allait-il faire?? rigoler comme d'habitude, se chamailler, ça semblait la meilleure solution mais il se sentait incapable de faire ça...pas après ce qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte...partagé...

Il était resté assis sur son canapé le reste de la nuit, cherchant une solution, n'importe laquelle mais rien ne venait, il était complètement perdu, et avait honte de lui, il avait laissé les sensations que lui procurait sasuke prendre le dessus, il s'était abandonné à lui et avait failli...

il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois: 8h, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être resté si longtemps sur le canapé et en se relevant là il le senti, ses membres étaient engourdis et il avait manqué de se casser la figure en se levant, il lui fallait une bonne douche, pour chasser ses idées noires et oublier le temps d'un instant ce dérapage, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots!!

L'eau sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, il secoua une fois la tête pour enlever l'eau sur ses cheveux et la releva, laissant cette même eau imprégner son visage, elle était douce, elle lui rappelait...il se flanqua une baffe mentale mémorable, décidement rien n'allait depuis hier, il commençait à avoir de drôles de pensées, voilà c'était encore la faute à sasuke!!!

c'était tellement plus facile de reporter la faute sur lui, lui il ne lui avait pas demandé de lui sauter dessus!!!

- naruto t'es là??

Cette voix le crispa, il la reconnaissait entre mille, c'était le moment de vérité, parfois sasuke avait pris l'habitude de venir comme ça, sans frapper, comme ils n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, la maison de l'un était celle de l'autre,

Mais voilà naruto était sous sa douche et sa plus grande crainte était maintenant de voir son ami déboulait dans la salle de bain, il arrêta l'eau en quatrième vitesse et attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, il inspira un grand coup, espérant que sa voix ne lui fasse pas défaut,

- j'arrive sasuke!!!

Il était inquiet, il aimait avoir le contrôle sur toutes les choses mais ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait sorti de la salle de bain le terrorisait, allaient-ils en parler, arriverait-il à le regarder dans les yeux,

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il pénétra dans le salon, toujours la serviette autour de la taille et trouva le brun debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse, son bandeau autour du front et il avait mit son habits de ninja, un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage et naruto se surpris à contempler son visage une seconde avant que ce dernier ne sente son regard sur lui et ne se retourne faisant sursauter le blond,

Il avanca doucement vers lui et alors qu'il venait à peine de tendre la main, naruto se colla contre le mur derrière lui craignant que sasuke ne le touche ce qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de ce dernier qui les baissa, une lueur de tristesse les traversant furtivement, il s'avanca près de la table basse et posa un objet,

- tu l'as laissé à ichiraku hier, le patron m'a demandé de te le rendre...

C'était son bandeau frontal, il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait enlevé après leur entrainement, et dire que pendant un court instant il avait cru que...il se traita d'imbécile intérieurement,

- écoutes naruto, je pars trois jours en mission avec shikamaru et kiba et donc je pouvais pas attendre ce délai avant de te parler...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il pononçait les mots, naruto sentait battre son coeur un peu plus vite chaque fois, il aurait préféré oublier cette histoire et que tous les deux l'enterrent dans un coin de leur tête, parce qu'il savait à ce moment précis que sasuke allait lui parler de ça...

-...à propos d'hier, je...je comprends qu'aujourd'hui tu ais peur de moi et me dis pas le contraire, ta réaction de tout à l'heure me prouve que j'ai raison...je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...je voudrais m'excuser...

Il est vrai qu'il avait un peu reculé violemment quand sasuke s'était approché mais il l'avait fait inconsciemment, il n'avait pas peur de sasuke, mais plutôt peur de ce que leur soudaine proximité aurait pu engendrer...

- heuuuu sasu...

-...laisses moi finir...s'il te plaît...j'ai cédé à une pulsion je l'avoue, j'ai perdu mon self control et je ne suis pas pardonnable mais pour ma part...je ne le regrette pas...ça m'a fait comprendre que ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, de plus vrai...

Naruto avait du mal à suivre, une pulsion, ne pas regretter, ce qu'il ressent, il avait l'impression que sasuke parlait une autre langue, au début quand il lui avait dit avoir cédé à une pulsion, il avait eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure,

Ensuite, il pensait qu'il allait lui dire que c'était une erreur et non, il lui disait qu'il ne regrettait pas et enfin en quoi ce qu'il pouvait ressentir le concernait lui??!!

oui...je sais...naruto était toujours aussi innocent...et aveugle...

- je dois y aller, ils m'attendent en bas...bon...

sasuke s'arrêta près de la porte et lança une regard au blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et qui regardait toujours l'endroit où il s'était tenu deux secondes auparavant,

- naruto??

Ce dernier tourna la tête si vite qu'il failli se faire un torticolis, grimaçant de douleur au passage,

- quoi??!!

- les liens qui nous lient depuis toujours ont forgé notre amitié mais cette amitié ne me suffit plus, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi aujourd'hui sont bien plus forts et profonds qu'une simple amitié et si hier je t'ai arrêté c'est que...j'avais peur que moi...je ne sois plus capable de me contrôler...

Il referma la porte derrière lui laissant naruto dans son salon, la main poser sur sa nuque qui lui brulait, il essayait d'assimiler tout ce que sasuke venait de lui dire et à ce qu'il venait de comprendre, sasuke attendait plus de lui qu'un simple équipier ou meilleur ami,

En gros sasuke était...était...am...

Il soupira de rage, il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot aussi simple, il contourna son canapé avant de s'effondrer dessus, fixant le plafond, des gouttes d'eau coulant encore sur son torse,

- et moi...j'suis censé dire quoi à ça...

Il repensa encore une fois à ces paroles _"si hier je t'ai arrêté"_ il avait très bien vu à quoi il faisait allusion, il avait d'ailleurs pris sur lui pour ne pas montrer son trouble et se sentir encore plus gené qu'il ne l'était déjà...pas capable de se contrôler, un frisson parcoura naruto alors qu'il imaginait jusqu'où sasuke aurait pu aller s'il n'avait pas gardé un peu de lucidité, est-ce qu'il aurait été capable de le...

Naruto ramena ses jambes contre lui, les enroulant de ses bras, le sasuke qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça mais si comme il le disait il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, qu'aurait-il été capable de faire pour raisonner son ami, il savait très bien qu'il aurait été amené à lui faire du mal pour lui faire entendre raison et leur amitié aurait été brisée...

Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes mais le froid lui rappela qu'il était encore en serviette et il alla s'habiller avant de sortir prendre l'air, il en avait besoin mais à peine avait-il mis le nez dehors qu'il remarqua sakura en train de monter les marches pour venir le voir,

- j'ai su que sasuke allait t'abandonner pendant trois jours, je me suis dit que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie!!!

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de venir à sa rencontre à son tour et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue

- merci sakura, en fait j'avais pas envie de rester seul aujourd'hui!!

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent parce que tsunade avait toujours besoin de sakura, son apprentissage lui prenait tout son temps, ils se voyaient tout au plus 1 à 2 fois par semaine,

Ils firent quasiment le tour du village à peid, sakura tenait le bras de naruto et rigolait à toutes ses blagues, il se sentait tellement bien avec elle et quand ils étaient ensembles, il remarquait enfin les regards jaloux que les autres filles portaient sur sakura,

- tu n'as jamais peur qu'elles t'étripent??

- naruto enfin, je suis l'élève de tsunade, faudrait vouloir en finir avec la vie pour vouloir se battre contre moi!!!

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de sérieux qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire, ils trouvèrent un petit coin au bord du canal et naruto profita que sakura se soit assise pour s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les jambes de cette dernière, il ferma les yeux et profita du vent qui balayait son visage, il les ouvrit de nouveau pour regarder sakura, son regard suivait le cours de l'eau, un léger sourire était sur son visage, il la trouvait belle à cet instant,

- alors que vas-tu faire sans sasuke pendant trois jours, t'es orphelin!!!

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais naruto n'avait pas ri, il avait fronçé les sourcils ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amie,

- il s'est passé quelque chose??

Il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, de tout lui raconter, mais la gène l'en empêchait et puis dire quoi, que sasuke et lui avait failli s'envoyer en l'air si le brun n'avait pas eu un moment de lucidité??!!

Il garda le silence et sakura comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, ça la peinait quelque part mais sans doute avait-il ses raisons de ne rien lui dire, elle savait en tout cas que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux deux, jamais elle n'avait vu naruto changé d'expression si rapidement à l'évoquation du brun

- tu sais qu'il y a une chose dont je t'envie naruto?? une chose que sasuke ne fait qu'avec toi??

- et quoi??

Elle avait retenue son attention et était assez fière d'elle, bien sur, elle avait finalement compris ce que tracassait le blond, il était sans doute le seul à ignorer que sasuke avait un jour eu une discussion avec elle et qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé de naruto, oh bien sur, sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit être intéressé par le blond mais elle l'avait compris toute seule, il avait juste fallu voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de sasuke pour comprendre,

- j'aimerais qu'un jour, juste une fois, sasuke me regarde de la même façon dont il te regarde toi...un regard qui veut dire tellement de choses...un regard rempli d'amo...

- oh ça va sakura!!!

Il l'avait coupé brusquement et s'était redressé, il lui tournait le dos mais cette dernière voyait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, elle n'aimait pas pousser à bout naruto mais parfois il le fallait pour son bien...

- et tu sais...

Elle stoppa sa phrase attendant d'avoir toute l'attention du blond, elle patienta à peine deux secondes que naruto s'était retourné et lui avait posé la question avec ses yeux _" je sais quoi??"_

- et bien, il t'arrive aussi de le regarder exactement de la même façon!!

Si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été retenue, elle serait tombé par terre, comment ça il le regardait de la même façon, il s'en serait rendu compte si ça avait été le cas...quoique en afit, il n'avait jamais fait attention aux regards de sasuke, il n'avait jamais rien vu mais de là à dire que lui avait le même regard, c'était absurde, sasuke lui avait avoué que ses sentiments avaient été en lui bien avant mais lui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement,

Il n'avait même jamais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant avoir des sentiments pour lui!!

Mais là qu'était-il en train de faire?? n'était-il pas justement en train d'imaginer quelque chose?? il se leva lentement toujours de dos à sakura

- j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, tu m'excuses...

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, sakura l'arrêta en lui tenant la manche,

- naruto...réfléchis...

Et elle le lâcha, en un bond, il se trouvait sur le toit de la maison en face et bientôt sakura ne vit plus qu'une fine silhouette au loin.

Les deux jours suivant furent un cauchemard pour naruto, il n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser sa conversation avec sasuke, avec sakura, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit suite à un rêve où on lui apprenait la mort de sasuke pendant la mission, il s'était réveillé en pleurs, il se revoyait dans son rêve, hurler à la mort, il se voyait serrer le corps sans vie du brun dans ses bras, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul...

Ce cauchemard le hantait la journée, dès qu'il marchait dans la rue, il voyait parfois le brun l'attendre à un coin de rue mais il n'y avait personne, il repensait à ce que sakura lui avait dit _"réfléchis..."_

sasuke lui manquait, il ne le niait pas, sa présence, le son de sa voix lui manquait, il avait toujours ressenti ça quand l'un ou l'autre partait pour des missions différentes mais là, c'était plus insupportable que d'habitude, il voulait envoyer au diable ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux juste pour le voir...

Mais même ça, au bout de deux jours il n'en avait plus honte, son cauchemard ayant été si réel que tous les moments, même infimes, qu'il avait passé avec lui avaient plus de valeurs que tous les trésors du monde, il n'arrivait simplement toujours pas à se rendre compte que sasuke était vital pour lui...et pas uniquement en tant qu'ami...

- narutoooo!!!!!!

Ce dernier se retrouna à l'entente de son nom pour voir hinata courir vers lui, éreintée, elle arriva à sa hauteur, essayant de reprendre un minimum son souffle

- hinata...ça va??

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement

- je...je t'ai cherché...partout...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, c'était rare qu'hinata parcours le village entier pour le trouver, en fait, elle avait cessé de faire ça quand elle n'avait plus eu de sentiments pour lui, ce que naruto n'avait jamais su d'ailleurs,

- il y a eu un...problème...avec la mission de...shikamaru...

Le coeur de naruto venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, la mission de shika, c'était celle de sasuke, il se rappelait parfaitement sa phrase quand il avait dit partir avec shika et kiba

- il faut que tu...viennes avec moi...à l'entrée du...village

- restes là hinata, tu es éreinté, j'y vais tout de suite!!!

Il sautait de toit en toit, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, son coeur semblait encore plus affolé que lui, il sentait son corps tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des portes,

Quand il arriva, il vit sakura et ino qui était déjà là, sakura le voyant s'approcha de lui tout en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux,

- naruto...

- il se passe quoi??!!

Il l'avait presque crié, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter ino qui ne s'était pas attendu à le voir arriver si vite,

- écoute...

- DIS MOI!!!!!

Il avait crié, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était la peur qui le faisait parler ainsi, il ne voulait pas agresser sakura mais son rêve lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire depuis que hinata était venu le chercher et si sakura et ino était là c'est parce qu'elles étaient médecin avant tout, et qui disait médécin, disait blessés...

- il semblerait que ce se soit mal passé, il y aurait un blessé mais on ne sait pas qui, nous attendons comme toi...

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, shikamaru fit son apparition, il venait de passer les portes, se tenant les côtes où on pouvait voir qu'il avait saigné, ino venait de le voir et s'était depêché d'aller à son encontre tandis que naruto était rester pétrifié, si shika n'avait l'air que partiellement blessé, ça voulait dire qu'un des deux autres l'était encore plus,

Un bruit près des portes attira son attention et c'est là que son coeur s'arrêta de battre, devant lui se tenait kiba qui soutenait sasuke juste à côté de lui, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules alors que le brun semblait avoir des difficultés à marcher et à respirer,

Sakura fut la première à réagir et à se précipiter vers lui, prenant le relais de kiba, elle lui parlait pour voir s'il était conscient, elle lui posait des questions, il se mit à tousser, posant sa main sur ses côtes, semblant souffrir atrocement,

Sasuke ouvra difficilement les yeux pour regarder devant lui, il entendait sakura lui parlait mais sa voix lui paraissait si lointaine, il voyait flou mais voyait qu'une autre personne était là et en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux, le reconnu aussitôt

Naruto, lui, avait remarqué que sasuke l'avait regardé, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, il était terrifié, il avait l'air tellement mal en point, et si jamais on décidait de le lui enlever, qu'allait-il devenir?? rien qu'en imaginant ne plus sortir, ne plus rire, ne plus manger ou même juste parler avec sasuke lui était insoutenable, il serra les dents et les poings et d'un mouvement, il reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'élança vers le brun,

Ce que sakura n'avait pas prévu, c'est que naruto sauterait au cou de sasuke et qu'ils tomberaient tous les deux à la renverse, elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand le scène qu'elle eut devant elle la cloua sur place,

Naruto était allongé sur sasuke, les bras autour de ses épaules, il pleurait dans son cou, son corps était secoué par les sanglots et sasuke avait refermé ses bras autour de lui, avait fermé les yeux tout en lui mumurmant des mots que seul naruto pouvait entendre et qui redoublaient ses pleurs...

- heyyy baka...pourquoi tu pleures...

Ce moment leur appartenait parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'après les choses ne pourraient jamais redevenir ce qu'elles étaient, que leur relation prenait un tout nouveau tournant qui leur était étranger...mais qui ne les effrayait pas...

- je pleure parce que...parce que je veux pas te perdre...parce que j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes...

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, sasuke n'aurait changé de place pour rien au monde, il n'avait jamais imaginé que naruto se jette dans ses bras après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait cru que naruto lui en voudrait encore en revenant, il craignait par dessus tout de voir de la haine dans les yeux bleux,

Ce jour-là, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il s'était jeté dessus comme ça, il avait eu peur en voyant toutes ses filles lui tourner autour, il avait eu peur que l'une d'elle n'atteignent son coeur et c'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments avaient évolués d'une manière assez inattentue,

Et le voir là, dans sa cuisine ce jour-là, il avait quelque chose de tellement désirable qu'il n'avait pas su se retenir, il avait eu besoin de sentir ce corps contre lui, d'entendre naruto prononçait son nom autrement...il s'en était voulu le lendemain et là...le blond était dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces tellement il avait eu peur...

la voix du blond se fit de nouveau entendre,

- sasuke...il parait que tu me regardes avec des yeux amo...

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire et ça le frustrait au plus haut point, pourtant y'avait rien de difficile à dire ça mais non il n'y arrivait pas, il avait l'impression que s'il le disait alors...il serait obligé de voir la vérité en face...

-...amoureux??

Il senti naruto hocher de la tête dans son cou, il parlait tous les deux tellement bas que personne ne pouvait les entendre d'aucune manière,

- oui...c'est vrai...je le suis depuis toujours en fait...j'suis fou amoureux de toi...

- ah...parce que...à ce qu'il paraît...je te regarde moi aussi de la même façon...

En disant cela naruto avait relevé son visage pour pouvoir voir les yeux de sasuke, ce dernier avait l'air complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et naruto profita de cet instant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres...

- naruto, il faut que je le soigne ou tu pourras plus jamais te jeter dans ses bras!!!!

La voix de sakura le ramena à la réalité et il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put tandis que kiba et ino relevait sasuke doucement, ce dernier poussait parfois quelques cris sous les brusques pics de douleur, ce qui accentua la culpabilité de naruto, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, la tête baissée,

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un leur demander de s'arrêter et senti brusquement une main derrière sa nuque l'attirer en avant et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus fougueux, il avait instinctivement fermé ses yeux, profitant des sensations que sasuke faisait passer à travers ce baiser...

- je vais vite revenir...attends moi...

lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille avant que ses blessures ne se rappellent à lui, naruto les regarda s'éloigner, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un sourire venant prendre place sur son visage, sakura avait raison, ils avaient exactement le même regard, il avait juste eu un peu de mal à s'en rendre compte.

- c'est vrai...je suis amoureux...

**OWARI**

**hmmmm alors vous en avez pensé quoi??? ce truc est lisible j'espère???**

**Bon je n'ai pas était en mesure d'écrire un lemon, pourtant l'envie y était mais j'y arrive pas, j'suis trop guimauve pour en écrire et j'espère que le petit passage "hot" vous aura plu!!!!!!!**

**bon ben je vous souhaite encore une BONNE ANNÉE et une BONNE SANTÉ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**bisouussssss et hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!!!!!**


End file.
